Ducya
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Lewich: Population 1400, mostly human, some halfling. The town sits upon the banks of a river, spanned by several bridges. It is governed by a senate of elected representatives, whose weekly meetings often turn into drunken brawls. Lewich has many forges, and its sky is filled with black smoke. #Llanda: Population 3100, mostly elf, some dryad. The town sits upon the banks of a river, spanned by several bridges. It is governed by a court of aristocrats, known as the Circle of Twelve. Llanda is known for its marble quarry. #Ziramunz: Population 1600, mostly dwarf, some human and gnome. Most of the buildings are constructed from massive stone blocks. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the dwarf lady Ingeg Barskedotr. #Yawham: Population 1200, primarily human, some dwarf and gnome. The town sits upon a mountainous crag, accessible by a single bridge. It is governed by an order of knights and warriors, whose weekly meetings often turn into drunken brawls. Yawham is known for its iron mines. #Okulfrholm: Population 19000, primarily dwarf, some other civilized races. The city sits upon a mountainous crag, accessible by stone bridges. It is ruled by a tyrant, the dwarf lord Varre, though several wealthy merchants have significant influence and power. #Gallibyr: Population 3200, primarily dwarf, some other civilized races. The town sits in the shadows of a ruined castle. It is governed by a court of aristocrats, known as the Senate of Six. Gallibyr is known for its marble quarry. #Rankevik: Population 510, mixed dwarf and halfling. Most of the buildings are constructed from massive stone blocks. It is governed by a senate of elected representatives, whose weekly meetings often turn into drunken brawls. #Svidithveit: Population 3200, mixed dwarf and human. Most of the town is delved into the sides of a mountainous crag. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the human lord Vigi. #Balcmeg: Population 4200, mostly goblin, some other monstrous races. The town is a tangle of narrow streets and row buildings. It is ruled by a brutal boss, a goblin named Bolga. #Gamor: Population 810, primarily human, some troll. A series of low stone walls divides and encircles the village. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male human named Behrtio. Divindades Locais Mavewulf, the God of Vision and Renewal, most often depicted as a child with the head of a hawk. Trora, the Goddess of Murder, seen in dreams as a fat warrior-maiden holding a crown. The Sacred Goddess, most often depicted as a mother holding a bow. Borogarr, the God of Death, most often depicted as a horse with a tail like a snake. Leoby, the God of the Point of Xada, who appears as a man with the face of a monkey. Lynia, the Goddess of Rage and the Incommunicable Goddess, who visits in visions as a woman with the head of a dragon, holding a trumpet. Edbors, Heroic Chamberlain of the Tentacled Form, seen in dreams as a beautiful boar. Esilene, the Heavenly Goddess, seen in dreams as a horse with dark eyes. Maxeya, the Goddess of Earthquakes and Light, visible to mortals only as a blindfolded mother. Jamanna, the Goddess of Cliffs and Woodlands, most often depicted as a queen with the head of an owl, holding a bird. The Inestimable Goddess, who visits in visions as a woman with the head of a dragon, holding an egg. The Bright Goddess, most often depicted as a crowned old woman. Encontros